


Isotopes 日本語

by GenericAuthorName



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Twins
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericAuthorName/pseuds/GenericAuthorName
Summary: リンとレンは同じの人の２つ同位体です。





	Isotopes 日本語

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Isotopes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216201) by [GenericAuthorName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericAuthorName/pseuds/GenericAuthorName). 



> 日本語でペラペラ話さないから、文法の小さい誤りがあるかも。

リンとレンは殆どの何でもを分け合う。ベッドとゲームと出現、分け合わない物は歯ブラシしかです。誰か何故か引き離しだら、まだまずの機会にくっ付ける。 

２つ窒素のアトムは２つ同じのアトムの間に最強の結合を作って、リンとレンは２つ双子の間に最強の結合を作る。けれども、リンは女だって、レンは男だから、どう同じ居るの？

たぶん、リンとレンは同位体です。中性子の量除いて同じから、リンとレン一緒に居ることは一つ１４−Nの同位体と一つ１５−Nの同位体を結合する窒素の分子のような。

けれども、どっち双子はどっち同位体のですか。


End file.
